Betrayal
by radiance x
Summary: And as he lies in the hospital at this very moment, she's here with him. SpinnerHazel, oneshot.


**Betrayal**

A/N: Another one-shot. AU, I suppose is the term for this. Hope you all like it.

The closeness of his breath upon her skin makes her heartbeat pick up. The thumping of her heart beats wildly inside of her chest, and he's brushing hair out of her face and leaning in for a kiss. An innocent, playful kiss. It must have been something in the way he looked at her, or perhaps it was those eyes, those brilliant eyes, that made her senses tingle and her blood rush.

He pulls away from her, those amazing eyes focused on the floor. He knows this isn't the right time. After all, Jimmy is in the hospital. She's supposed to be grieving for him. She's not supposed to be here. She's in total oblivion, underestimating the damage she's just done. It does not stop her, though, from pulling him close and kissing him again.

_She loves the way he tastes. _The electricity shoots through her, and his hands play games with her back. She's never been so elated. She breathes him in, closing her eyes tight and savoring this moment. He's well aware that he should be pushing her away, but when her hands meet his skin, he's in a state of perfection. He can hear her murmur through the kisses, and he leads her to the bed. She accepts his mental invitation, and it's tea for two as they spread out amongst the mattress, touching each other, taking each other in, wanting each other with such desperation that neither has ever felt before.

His shirt is over his head in a matter of seconds, and she reaches for the button of his jeans. His hand touches the top of hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he breathes, as she begins sucking on his neck.

"I know," she responds into him, the breath sending a tingling sensation throughout his body, imprinting his neck. "But I want this more than anything."

Her words trigger him, and soon enough, clothes scattered and thrown amongst the floor, they lie entangled within the sheets. She's trailing kisses along every inch of his body and basks in the glow of this moment, locking it in a special box in his mind for the rest of his life.

He can't help but look at her and think of Jimmy, though. That's what she is, though—Jimmy's girl. And as he lies in the hospital at this very moment, she's here with him. Slowly, he's coming back to face reality, and every kiss she drops upon his skin is a knife searing into his flesh.

She can't help but feel this extensive amount of completion lying here with him. She knows she shouldn't be here, but she doesn't care. She can't care, because somehow this is right. Somehow this is what she needs. She wonders as she trails kisses along his arm, how they got involved like this. Her brain is fuzzy and all she can remember is how alone he looked. How very alone he looked. Her mind is focusing on him now, and she runs a hand across his delicate face. This is right. This has to be right.

Suddenly, everything is becoming much clearer to him, and that spark is gone. All he feels is the guilt knotting and sinking into his stomach. He can't even feel her soft lips against his bare skin anymore. All he feels is a black hole enveloping him. His eyes open slowly, and he sits up as quickly as he can.

"What are you doing?" she whispers, shifting on the bed. "Lie back down."

"No, I can't," he replies, his voice trembling.

The firmness of his voice surprises her, and she immediately props herself up. "What…what's going on?"

He takes his hands to his face and sighs. "We can't do this."

"We can _do _whatever we want," she tells him, and removes his hands from his face. He looks as if he's about to cry.

"No, we can't. You don't know anything, Hazel. You don't know."

The way he says her name brings chills to her spine. Not the electric chills, but a much more darker vibe. His voice is so…empty.

"What don't I know?" she questions him and he pauses.

Reluctantly, his eyes meet hers. His eyes don't look so brilliant to her anymore. They look dull and cold. She has no idea how hard it is for him to look her in the eye and say this. She has no idea.

"I should be Jimmy. He should be here with you, not me. I screwed up, Hazel. I'm a moron. And you shouldn't be here. Not with someone like me," he says, and she stares at him with sadness and concern gleaming in her eyes.

"What?" she gasps, clutching the sheets on top of her.

"I…I'm a bad person, Hazel. It's my fault Jimmy's in the hospital. Jay and I…we put the blame on him. We didn't want to deal with it so we blamed Jimmy. I was so angry with him and it just…we just…" his voice trails off, and he chokes back tears. He's too scared to look at her.

She stares at the bed in disbelief.

"This…this Rick thing. You were behind it all? You…you almost killed Jimmy!" She feels like she's going to vomit. Her pulse quickly picks up in panic and she takes in one deep breath at a time.

He nods, and a waterfall of tears pour down her face.

"You did this? And you got me here…and…you're such an asshole, Spinner! I can't believe you did this to me. Or Jimmy." She's gathering her clothes from the floor and getting dressed.

"It was your choice, Hazel."

"But if I had known. I just thought...hell, I don't know what I thought," she says exasperatedly as she zips up her pants. "I can't be here…not in this room…with you. Oh, God, what have I done? What have I done?" she cries and runs for the door. "Jimmy can't know about this!"

He knows this won't be a problem. He wouldn't believe him anyways.

Hazel takes one look at Spinner before she leaves the room. "Goodbye, Spinner." She exits the room, and he can hear her sobbing in the hallway. His face is back in his hands, and he feels immobile.

_What kind of person have I become? _He asks himself, before his head hits the pillow. Tears stain the fabric of the pillowcase and he shuts his eyes. _What have I done? _

A/N: Heh. I have no idea where my inspiration to write things like this comes from. Let me know what you think. Review!


End file.
